


A Lucky Russian

by crosbymalkin871



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Female Evgeni Malkin, Female Sidney Crosby, IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Locker Room Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosbymalkin871/pseuds/crosbymalkin871
Summary: Gena wins the World Cup, and gets a treat from Sid in the locker room.





	A Lucky Russian

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of the Pittsburgh Penguins, or are associated with anyone in the NHL. I just have a very strong imagination.

Gena felt like she was on cloud nine.

She experienced ‘Stanley Cup highs’ a total of three times. She still had yet to have an ‘Olympic high,’ and she still wants to achieve that victory. She also wanted to have a ‘World Cup high’ in her future.

For now, she’s going to enjoy her second ‘IIHF World Championship high.’ The last time she experienced this was back in 2014 in Belarus at the Minsk-Arena. And the feeling was still the same.

Canada had won back-to-back titles, Sweden were the recent back-to-back winners. She hoped that her Mother country of Russia could follow in their footsteps.

As she went through the handshake line with Team Sweden, she couldn’t help but reflect on her times in this line. She did this with Canada more times than she could count, but now it was her turn to shine.

Even after celebrating on the ice, the party carried on in the locker room. Everyone was going wild, like they all individually won the Stanley Cup. Bottles of champagne were being popped open, everyone was laughing and singing, it was a great time all around.

Gena sat in her stall watching all the chaos around her. She was pulled back into reality by a voice screaming in her ear. “Hey Zhenya!” It was her on-and-off-again-friend, Alexander Ovechkin. “Why’re you sitting?! Get up and celebrate!”

She rolled her eyes. “Think I celebrated enough, Sasha.”

“Pfft! No you haven’t!” Sasha insists. “Think we have more champagne bottles somewhere! You got a white shirt on right?”

Zhenya glared at him. “You have a wife, Sasha. Don’t you have little baby too?”

“Can still have fun!” Sasha tells her, swigging down more bubbly. “Speaking of, where’s our little Canadian at? She should be in here celebrating with you!”

Now that she thought about it, he was right. She hadn’t seen Sid since before the game. She knew she was in the audience watching, as Team Canada was eliminated by Russia. But Zhenya still expected her girlfriend to be here and celebrate with her, because that’s how Sid was. It didn’t matter if she wasn’t in contention anymore, she would still be supportive of Zhenya no matter what.

“I’m sure she be here soon.” Zhenya reassures, but to herself or Sasha, she didn’t know. “Maybe she want to wait. Not want to deal with press.”

Sasha shrugs. “Probably. I don’t blame her in that case.” he tugged on her arm. “Come on, drink a little bit. It’ll get you better!”

Zhenya caved in. “Only if you not pester me.” While she didn’t go as crazy with the drinking as Sasha or everybody else did, a little champagne made her feel good.

After a while, the party started to die and the players started to head back to the hotel with their families. Zhenya and Sasha were the only ones left in the locker room. They were just sitting at their stalls chatting idly until they heard the clicking of high heels.

“Zhenya?”

The Russians turned their heads and their jaws dropped.

Standing there was Sid, but she was wearing something they’ve never seen here in before. She wearing a white coated that was lined with pepper-colored fur. She also had on a red miniskirt that appeared to be far too short for her thick legs. A fur hat was on top of her head, and it was the same color as the coat’s fur lining. Her black heeled boots were also trimmed with the same fur. Her makeup also matched her outfit: bright red lipstick, and a sliver smokey eye.

Needless to say, she looked very beautiful and Zhenya wanted to ravish her.

“S-Sid…?” she managed to choke out. Why did her voice sound so dry? “Y-You look so…”

The girl bit her lip, but a shy smile ebbed its way through.

Sasha turned to Zhenya, then turned to Sid and whistled lowly. “Okay…I’m gonna go find Nicky. You two? Try not to have too much fun, I know that sounds difficult right now.” As he was leaving, he called to Sid, “Look hot, Crosby!” That caused her to pull at the hems of her skirt while blushing furiously.

When it was just the two of them alone, Zhenya kept her eyes on Sid. Though she really wanted to let her eyes travel, and who could blame her really?

“He not wrong, you know.” she reassured, as she shakily walks over to her. She told a little piece of Sid’s skirt hem between her fingers. “What all this for anyway?”

Sid’s blush grew as she squeaked out, “I wanted to surprise you!” She began to fiddle with her nails, which Zhenya noticed were also a deep shade of red. “W-Wanted to show how proud of you I am for winning.”

Zhenya grinned, her tongue sticking out between her teeth. “Had this planned for when I won?” She hugged Sid tightly, nuzzling her face in her hat. “Have best girlfriend ever!”

A little giggle escaped Sid as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Look so sexy,” Zhenya’s grin turned to a wicked smirk. “Must’ve shamed Canada by turning yourself into little Russian doll…”

Shivers ran down Sid’s spine as she feels Zhenya’s finger trickle down her back. “G-Got a little chirps from my team…G-Giroux thought I look a little slutty…”

“Naughty girl.” Zhenya tsk’ed. “You let enemy see you like this?”

“Would _you_ technically be the enemy?” Sid points out, breath hitching when she feels Zhenya nibble at her ear.

“If I was enemy, would I do this?” In the next moment, she crowds Sid up against the wall and kisses her hotly. Her hands running down Sid’s sides before squeezing her ass through her skirt.

Sid whines into the kiss, arching into Zhenya’s touch. She tangles her hand in Zhenya’s hair, her fur hat falling down to the floor.

“God, no.” she whispers against Zhenya’s lips. “I want you, Zhenya. So bad.”

Zhenya grins and dips her head, teeth scraping across Sid’s neck before she sucks on a sensitive spot hardly. Sid bites back a whimper, careful not to make too much noise in case they get caught.

Nimble fingers grabbed at the zipper of Sid’s jacket and undid it in one swoop. Zhenya was surprised when she saw Sid was both shirt and braless underneath.

“No shirt or bra?” Zhenya grinned wildly. She gently cups Sid’s breasts in her hand, running thumb over the nipple, feeling it harden under her touch. Sid’s breath hitches as she does so. “You really naughty girl, Sid.”

She shifts go she can close her lips around the nipple. Her tongue flicks against the nub, making it strain in her mouth. Sid’s fingers grip Zhenya’s hair as Zhenya’s free hand rolls her other nipple between her fingers. Sid inhales sharply and lets her hand drop against the wall behind her.

“Так прекрасно.” Zhenya whispers. She kisses between Sid’s breasts leaving sloppy kisses on her way to Sid’s other breast, immediately taking the nipple in her mouth.

Sid whines above her and arches into Zhenya’s mouth.

Once that nipple is as hard as the other one, Zhenya pulls off and blows cool air over it. Sid whimpers.

Zhenya kisses her way down Sid’s chest and down her stomach, enjoying the way it flutters under her touch. Her teeth scraping across sensitive spots of flesh on Sid’s body, sucking bruises wherever she goes. Sid’s body is on fire under her hands.

There’s nothing but jabber coming from Sid as she lets herself go under her girlfriend’s touch. She loves it. Every second of it. Sid was always so responsive and it excited Zhenya. She loved when her girlfriend would release her inhibitions. It was intoxicating.

She licks a down the centre of Sid’s chest to the waistband of her skirt and stops. She noses against the soft patch of skin there, just breathing in the scent that is uniquely Sidney Crosby.

“K-Kiss me, Zhenya.” Sid whispers and Zhenya stands up, dipping her head to kiss Sid hotly.

One of her hands tangles with Sid’s own, pinning it against the wall behind Sid while the other slides slowly down Sid’s body. Her fingers dance down the fabric of the skirt before she dips her hand between her legs. Instead of feeling silky underwear like she usually would, she immediately feels wetness.

“No underwear too?” Zhenya asks incredulously, kissing Sid harder. “God what I’m do to deserve you?”

“B-Being a winner g-gets you good prizes…” Sid giggles, moaning when she feels Zhenya brush a finger against her clit. “P-Please, Zhenya…”

“I’m got you, baby.” Zhenya mumbles against her lips. “Have to be quiet though. Not want people walking in.” She presses her forehead against Sid’s own and tightens her grip in the hand holding Sid’s as she softly rubs Sid’s clit, circling the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sid squirms with impatience, slapping a hand over her mouth and whined loudly.

At that, Zhenya pushes a finger into her and listens as Sid gasps, she pushes her finger in and out slowly. “That good, baby?”

Sid nods harshly. “M-More.” she insisted.

“Impatient little thing, huh?” Zhenya slips in another finger and begins to move faster, causing Sid to moan a little louder. She pulled Sid’s skirt up a little higher, and Sid lifts up her ass to help her. Still pressing her fingers in and out of Sid, she moves to press kisses all over her face and neck. “So gorgeous like this, Sid. All for me. Fuck you so beautiful.”

"Mhm, y-you’re…such a… _aahh_ …s-sap,” Sid breathes and on her last word, Zhenya crooks her fingers inside her and Sid lets out a gasp, arching her back and gripping Zhenya tightly. She begins to roll her hips slowly, causing Zhenya’s fingers to hit her spot every time. She was gasping and panting as she could feel herself getting closer, the tightness in her stomach building as she rocked her hips faster.

Zhenya notices the tell-tale signs of Sid getting close to orgasm. She slows her fingers causing Sid to groan. She pulls out her fingers and catches Sid’s eyes as she puts them in her mouth and sucks on them.

“F-Fuck…” Sid moans as she hears Zhenya pull them out with a pop of her lips.

“Want more, baby?” Zhenya asks, leaning down to kiss her again. Both of their lips were red and swollen with how much kissing they were doing. There were even some lipstick stains on Zhenya.

“P-Please…w-want you so bad…”

“What you want me to do, sweetheart?”

“I want your mouth on me, Zhenya. S-So desperate for your tongue.”

“Yeah?” Zhenya smirks against Sid’s lips as she trails her finger very gently over Sid’s now throbbing clit. Sid lifts her hips to press herself harder onto Zhenya’s finger.

“Please.” Sid whispers. She presses her forehead against Zhenya’s and looks up at her.

“Patience, baby. I’ll take care of you.” Zhenya whispers back. She kisses Sid once more before she kneels down between Sid’s legs.

Before she’s even started, Sid’s thighs are trembling. Zhenya puts her hand on them to try and soothe Sid and she lifts the hems of the skirt up so Sid’s fully exposed. Sid’s moans are music to Zhenya’s ears and she hasn’t even started yet.

She licks a fat stripe upwards. Sid’s hand returns to her mouth as she keens loudly. Zhenya bites down on the inside of Sid’s left thigh, leaving a bruising love bite. Sid’s whimpering before Zhenya’s even close to her pussy. It’s dripping wet in front of her and it’s making her mouth water in anticipation. She licks her lips and dips her head, covering Sid’s pussy once more with her mouth.

“ _Oh god_!” Sid gasps through her hand. Zhenya’s mind smiles and she closes her eyes, losing herself in the taste of Sid.

It’ s something Zhenya will never tire of, she thinks, going down on Sid. She loves being able to make her feel this good. It’s something she’s always prided herself on and now, is no exception.

She pays attention to all of the spots that make Sid babble noisily. Her entire body twitches whenever Zhenya’s tongue flicks over her clit. Sid’s free hand has tangled itself in Zhenya’s hair, tugging a bit but not uncomfortably. Her hips are moving faster and she’s rutting down into Zhenya’s face, completely lost with it.

Zhenya hums and hardens her tongue, letting Sid get the angle how she wants it before starts rubbing Sid’s clit rapidly.

The muffled noises falling from Sid’s lips turn Zhenya on even more that she wants to snake a hand between her own legs. But she doesn’t. Sid is her number one priority right now, she can worry about her own wetness later. Her tongue works hard and fast, Sid trembling above her.

“Fuck, Zhenya…I-I’m so close…” she moans. She comes with a silent scream, her thighs twitching around Zhenya’s head, and her breathing heavy in the room. Zhenya licks her through her orgasm, enjoying the hisses spilling from Sid’s mouth. She slumps down against the wall and loosens her grip on Zhenya’s hair.

Her cheeks are read, her hair is messy, clothes are stained and dirty, with a smile on her face. Freshly fucked. And Zhenya thinks she looks incredible.

Zhenya wipes her up with a towel sitting nearby and lowers Sid’s skirt. She also zips up her jacket and picks her hat off the floor, putting it on her messy curls. “There,” she says. “Now you look pretty again.”

“P-Pretty?” Sid giggles breathlessly. “Zhenya, y-you just ate me out in the Team Russia locker room. I probably look like a mess.”

“Yes, but a beautiful mess.” Zhenya grins. “ _My_ beautiful mess.”

Sid grins at her and plants a soft kiss on her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my Sidka.” She looks up at the clock hanging on the far wall. “Guess we should head back to hotel now. Before equipment staff know we in here.”

Sid looks at her and pouted. “But what about you?” She places her hand over the crotch area of Zhenya’s shorts. She could feel how wet she is. “You deserve something in return.” she says quietly, kissing Zhenya’s collarbone.

“As much as I’m love that baby,” Zhenya coos, pulling Sid away gently. “Best if we do that in hotel room, not want to overstay welcome more.”

“Okay.” Sid sighs. Fortunately for her though, the hotel wasn’t that far a drive from the arena.

Zhenya smiles. “Let me put dress back on then we leave.” She changed back into the dress she wore when arriving to the arena and gently leads Sid out of the locker room since she’s a little weak in her knees. “Win gold medal and get to eat out my girlfriend? Best championship ever!”

Sid giggles and she leans closer to Zhenya. “We’re still celebrating at the hotel, you know.” Sid whispers lowly so only she could hear. “I’ll eat you out so much you’ll be crying. You won’t even remember winning the gold.”

A delicious shiver ran up Zhenya’s spine. She secretly loved it when Sid talked dirty to her. It made her grow wetter and wetter. “You better keep that promise.”

“Oh you know I will.” Sid grins, lightly smacking Zhenya’s ass.

Zhenya really was a lucky Russian.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the outfit Sid is wearing is inspired by [this outfit](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0de0ffe5355e18596cab5e5ad97206c3/tumblr_nu25ailSW31s6vpv3o1_540.png). For the record, I know that these girls are young and relatively sexualized. Don’t even come at me for that. I just saw the outfit and couldn’t help but incorporate it in a fic. I hope you all enjoy it, please like and reblog!


End file.
